The invention relates to a camera device comprising an image capturing element, a lens element for projecting an object on the image capturing element, a spacer means for maintaining a predetermined distance between the lens and the image capturing element, and a lens substrate for carrying the lens.
The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a camera device, a wafer scale package comprising a base substrate having a plurality of image capturing elements, and an optical assembly for use in a process for manufacturing a camera device.
Camera devices of this type are used in, for instance small portable devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and laptop computers.
A camera device as mentioned in the opening paragraph is disclosed in the Japanese patent application published under number JP-2002/139662. The known camera device comprises an image pick-up element mounted on a substrate, and a lens support carrying one or more lenses. The lens support is integrally formed with the lens and is fastened to the image pick-up element whereby the lens support takes care of an accurate position in the direction of a main optical axis through the lenses on the image pick-up element. In a manufacturing process the individual image pick-up element, lens support, and lens are stacked and joined together. In order to obtain a high-quality image of an object on the image pick-up element, the dimensions of the lens support in the direction of the main optical axis should have a high accuracy. Furthermore positioning of these parts relative to each other should be accurate.